


A Christmas Wish

by diazbuckleysworld



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld
Summary: Christopher has a special wish for Santa this year. The only thing he wants isn't a toy.He just wants his Dad to be with Buck.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 19
Kudos: 247





	A Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Рождественское желание](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028421) by [alicewinter_ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewinter_ao3/pseuds/alicewinter_ao3)



Christopher was super excited to see Santa and he had asked Eddie if ‘his Buck’ could go with them. Eddie was a little nervous to ask Buck. They hadn’t been on the best of terms lately and sure he went last year, but things were different then.

On Friday after their shift Eddie figured it was as good a time as any to ask Buck.

“Hey…uh you have any plans for tonight?”

“Nope, just gonna watch some bad reality tv. Why what’s up?” Buck smiled at him.

“Well, I’m taking Chris to see Santa and he wanted to know if you could come.”

“Oh, how’s my favorite kid doing? I’d love to go actually. If you don’t mind.”

“No. I don’t mind at all. He is good. He is just missing 'his Buck’.” Eddie chuckled.

“I’ll meet your there at 7pm. Text me the details.”

“Great. See you then.”

Buck was excited to spend time with his boys, so he got to the mall a little earlier and waited for them in line. Eddie found him there chuckling at him as Chris ran to give him a hug

“Did you save me a spot Buck?”

“Of course buddy.”

“Great, I can wait. You and daddy can go wait by the fountain like last time.”

Chris was becoming more independent and wanted to do things by himself. So, Eddie and Buck left him to go talk.

Once Chris got to Santa he sat on his lap with the help of the elf that stood off to the side. Chris told Santa his complete address before Santa chuckled and asked him what he wanted for christmas.

“Well, I want Buck to be my other dad.”

“Oh.” Santa started, “I’m not sure I can do that. I’m afraid even Santa cannot interfere with matters of the heart.”

As Chris was walking out the elf whispered, “I’m sure Santa will do everything he can to make your wish come true.”

Once outside and seeing his dad and Buck he started to cry. They rushed over confused at why he was reacting this way.

“What’s the matter, mijo?”

“Santa said he might not be able to make my wish come true.”

Buck looked at Eddie confused. He never once heard Santa denying a wish or a gift. Buck decided to investigate.

“Uh Santa, I don’t want to be a bother to you. But it seems you told Christopher that you may not be able to grant his wish. As far as that kid is concerned he can have anything so you can let him know you will get it for him.” Buck smiled considerately.

Santa looked around him where Chris stood with Eddie, “Are you his father?”

“No, I’m his…uh I’m…”

“Ah…you must be Buck.” Santa smiled.

“H-How did you that?”

“His wish. He wants you to be his dad.”

“He has a dad.” Buck said, “Why would he want..I don’t understand.”

“He wants you to be his other dad.”

“Oh…” Buck said.

The drive home was quiet. Once they got their Eddie put Chris to bed while Buck put the tv on and grabbed some beers. Eddie walked out and sat next to him on the couch.

“So, you gonna tell me what he wished for?” Eddie asked.

“We need to talk. Maybe I spend too much time here.”

“What? What brought this on?”

“Chris’ wish. He wants me to be his…” Buck started, “to be his other dad.”

“Oh…” Eddie sighed.

“I’m sorry. I’ll just go.”

“Go..go where? Buck stop. You’re apart of this family. You know that don’t you?”

“Yeah..I guess. ” Buck said sadly.

“Chris loves you…I love you.” Eddie said lifting his chin.

Eddie kissed Buck forcing his hands through his hair. Buck moaned into him and grabbed him around the waist. The were so wrapped up in each other that they barely registered the giggles coming from the hall.

“Santa really did make my wish come true. ” Christopher smiled at them.

Buck laughed pulling away from Eddie.

“Not exactly buddy, but give me some time.” Eddie said with a wink.

Tag list: [@lilywoood](https://tmblr.co/m2epI3ix99g1MytU84s3j9Q) [@cherishingstydia](https://tmblr.co/my0cEWlz1v3o08N2_OXt3Kw) [@translucent-bisexual](https://tmblr.co/mnue7HpDUE2cbx-6xpLcXHg) [@felicitous-one](https://tmblr.co/mEyQEvkwYR0jGzg89N3ZoOw)


End file.
